Wireless power transfer is based on resonant coil structures located close to each other. In order to enhance efficiency we have to control the region where the field is large. In order to reduce stray field we have to control the regions where the field are small. The apparatus of wireless power transfer described here is small compared to a wavelength of the resonance oscillation used. This invention proposes a setup to use multipole coil structures. With these multipoles, a non-radiating current is approximated. By this, the stray field is reduced and the power is focused to a region small compared to traditional coils. Multipole coils are obtained by configuring the windings and the current in a coil array to approximate a spatial differentiation or predetermined direction and order. These multipole coils are used as part of the transmitter or receiver coil structures. The enhanced directivity of these coil structures allows to improve positioning of the receiver with respect to the transmitter.